Lives
by Reanult
Summary: An AU fanfic that I wrote a long time ago, I'm just moving it.
1. Chapter 1

Old GW fic that I'm moving

This part is G but it ranges the story is on my website complete if you want to read the whole thing now:

. Fanfiction section down to Lives.

THE BEGINNING

Duo lay sprawled comfortably against a thick oak tree absently twirling a blade of grass around his finger. Looking up at the sky he smiled relishing this quiet moment. Downtime was a rare and precious thing; thoroughly enjoyed. It was easy to forget that a war was going on just outside of this forest—glade---whatever the fuck it was it had trees and silence and warm moss scented sunlight streaming down on his face warming him and his beef and cheese burrito with extra guacamole stuffed belly. _Life was good_.

Everyone was so relaxed even Heero and Wufei…kinda, but I guess you could consider six straight hours of non-stop endurance training relaxing…for Wufei at least he wasn't yelling about justice, duty or even worse at him. Duo purred slumped back against the tree and settled in for a good long nap.

"MAXWELL!!!!!"

Bye-bye nap.

"MAXWELL!!!!"

Hello pissed off Wufei. Duo sat up and groaned wondering what he could have possibly done now. He hadn't been near any of them all day.

"DUO!!!" the voice came again, with another sigh he stood up and headed towards the voice at a dead run. He was only about five minutes out from the safe house, and despite seclusion Wufei should really know better than to shout like that…well unless they had been compromised.

"Oi! I'm right here!" he said stepping out of the woods. For a brief moment he thought he saw relief on the other pilots face. " Sheesh Wuffie you scream loud enough to wake the dead! What is it huh? Mission? Someone got hurt? "Duo trailed off with a mischievous grin." Or did ya just miss me?" As predicted Wufei gave him an irritated snort and a sneer that would curdle sour cream, then turned away back towards the house.

"Quatre told me to get you. He found something—interesting" Wufei supplied with a frown, "Well most likely not interesting to you."

"Well that was uncalled for." Pouting Duo glanced back toward his new found spot before heading after Wufei. He wasn't sure what it was exactly that made everyone think he was stupid.

Wufei muttered something at him in Cantonese, and kept walking. It really wasn't fair considering he'd gone through all the trouble of learning _Mandarin and Chinese_ just so he could be certain Wufei was cursing at him and not muttering endearments. It was curses—very creative and not nice curses at that. If he were anyone else he'd be offended.

Well it was his own fault Wufei had switched, if he'd just pretended he didn't understand when the pilot had called him a fish sucking *bleep**bleep* whore after a particularly bad accident involving turnip juice; instead of shooting back with balding shiny headed *bleep* *bleep* in kind, and then a very through heap of insults ranging from his ancestry to his piloting skills in mandarin. Leaving Wufei momentarily shell shocked which was enough time for Heero to grab him from behind and tell Duo to make himself scarce for a few weeks. (Heero didn't speak mandarin.)

Ah well. Now he'd just have to learn the Cantonese dialect, vaguely he wondered how many of the surviving 100 dialects Wufei knew. He decided one day when Wufei was in a good mood (*snort* HA!) he'd ask. Probably get cursed in at least 47 other _dialects_ but he'd ask anyway.

Two steps after he'd made that decision, he was back to his old self. Wufei walked though the open front door of the safe house and tried to close it on him.

" OW! Hey bastard!" he grumbled catching the door, then kicking it closed behind him. Wufei ignored him. "Quatre whatcha-Ohhhh" he said his eyes lighting on the big black book sitting on the table. "What's that?"

"It's a thing called a book, literate people use them for information and at times entertainment." Wufei replied dryly.

Duo narrowed his eyes at him, and then very precisely taking care to round his vowels accordingly, told him to go fuck a goat in mandarin. Then turned his attention back to the book. It looked very old. He leaned closer to it, taking a seat on Trowa's crossed legs at the table ignoring both Trowa's silent glare and Quatre's squawk of disapproval. Heero yanked him onto an empty chair beside the silent pilot without a word.

"That is what we are trying to figure out." Heero replied frowning at said book. "Quatre found it when he was cleaning out the vents." Duo frowned.

"Why were you cleaning out the vents?"

"I have allergies, and I was checking for asbestos." Quatre said eyeing the book with fascination. "Just look at this thing... it has to be thousands of years old." He said.

Duo looked at the book again, not yet willing to let Wufei be right—a book whoopee-- it was a bit bigger than he had originally thought, about the size of Heero's beloved laptop, and three times as thick. He guessed the correct term for it would be '_tome_' the thing looked like it weighed at least 60 pounds. That was interesting at least. 60 pounds of paper ha ha. He absently ran his fingers over the cover it was smooth cold metal, large loping characters were etched into it evenly he absently followed them with his fingers; they tingled as he traced them.

"Hey what do these marks mean?" he asked continuing to trace.

Everyone looked at each other strangely then back to Duo.

"What does what say-oh my." Quatre gasped as the book for lack of better word—thrummed on the table.

Duo hastily took his hand away from it; his fingers were still itching and tingling. He wiped them on his pants, even as the book thrummed again. "Tell me it's been doing that since you got it…"

"It's been doing that since we got it." Trowa replied.

"Really?"

"No."

"Then why did you-never mind what the hell is it doing?" Duo asked backing away from the book.

"I don't know." Quatre replied leaning closer to it. That was when something on the book clicked and whirred, like someone had pulled a zip cord.

Four guns and one sword were leveled on it two seconds later.

Duo edged closer to examine the book; realized he had a gun aimed at it—felt stupid and put it away. Come on it was just a book right? Right? Cautiously he stuck out a finger and flipped the front cover open and jumped out of what he hoped was blast range.

Nothing happened.

An (imaginary) collective sigh filled the room as everyone edged closer to the book again, all weapons going back into hiding.

"Hm. It's blank." Duo griped, "All that for nothing…" he absently flipped the page over.

As soon as he did a bright flash of white assaulted the room. Knocking all of them to the floor. As suddenly as it had come it faded.

"What the hell was that?" Duo's slightly panicked voice cut the silence.

"What did you do Maxwell?"

"Nothing! I just turned the page!"

A low** ahem** floated from somewhere, and immediately the weapons returned.

"Who's there?"

_You have summoned me._ The voice whispered.

"Who are you?"

_I am Skye. Keeper of time_. It said.

"Okay…so what do you want?" Duo asked.

_Nothing._

"Then why are you here?"

_You summoned me_.

"No we didn't." Heero

_You opened the book. That summoned me. _

"Oh." They all said in unison.

"So…um what do you do?" Quatre asked.

"Grant wishes?" Duo's eyes lit up at the prospect.

_No._

"Then what?"

_I am the keeper of time. _

"Huh?"

"We got that part—what do you do?"

_I assist. I guide. I teach. _

"With what?" Duo this time; starting to get annoyed.

_Passing the test. No soul may move on until they have repaired the flaw they have chosen. Souls repeat this journey in the dunya. _

"The wha-" Duo again. "What's a dun-yaah?"

"Dunya. This world from an Islamic standpoint it basically means…but you cannot be—there is no reincarnation in Islam." Quatre.

_The voice_ sighed,_ nor am I. I am a creation of the creator. I guide, I teach, I assist…_

"I'm not following the whole dunyah business, but I get that you don't grant wishes. That sucks. I'm going outside to take a nap later. "

_No child it does not…suck. I am the keeper of time, and space. My existence came to be as the ether was setting, my existence will end when the ether has drained. I control the flow of vapor and spark. I am the—_

"Okay yeah. You assist, you teach, you guide-got it. I didn't ask for your life story. Not interested." Duo cut him off, on his way back to the door.

"Um... what my friend means to say is thank you for the kind offer but no thank you." Quatre replied glaring at Duo.

The voice seemed to smile if that were at all possible. _Arrogant children. You misunderstand. You do not have a choice. _

Before the boy's could protest further-- the flash of white of light returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Dasha

Hye was bored. Anyone that knew Hye knew it wasn't a good thing for Hye to be bored. It was his birthday; his father had dragged him to his favorite skin den. A placed that specialized in the buying and selling of '_pleasures of the flesh'_.

Hye smirked his _pleasures of the flesh,_ and his father's pleasures of the flesh were two very different things. But his father had recently remarried a pretty vapid thing that he despised—vapid or not the irritant had given birth to a son. A son that showed great promise, he was kind- natured, pleasant, and compassionate. Everything that Hye was not, everything that his father wanted.

Naturally it was in Hye's best interest to stay in his father's good graces…at least until the irritants could be dealt with discreetly.

So that was why he sat beside his father, his face impassive, as the older man went about his hobby. You would think that a great general turned representative of the jeweler's guild would have something better to do with his time.

Running his eyes over the scantily clad bodies that writhe and twisted in front of them in a semblance of dance. Hye forced his face into neutrality. Instead of the one he reserved for dead maggot covered dogs. He stifled a yawn and watched his father oogle the gyrating bodies. He looked at the time candle set in the center of the room. Two more hours and he was leaving, that should be enough time to appease the old man.

" Ah Hye my boy." His father said patting his son on the leg. It sat there until Hye's red hot glare finally prompted him to move. " You must learn to relax! It is your birthday after all enjoy yourself!" He boomed his well trained soldier's voice slurred with drink. To think Hye used to admire the man.

Hye rolled his eyes, there was little to admire about his father now, after his mother and sister died his father had become weak. A pathetic shell, all but physically dead, but slowly working on that day by day drinking and drowning whatever sorrows he imagined he had. Hye had never been fond of the coddling woman her passing meant little more to him than that of a servant, and perhaps several less gatherings he had to attend to. His sister—it was the same as if she had never existed.

Adjusting his crisp white himation into a more comfortable position, Hye's eyes strayed to the candle again. Two more hours be damned, he had been here for one already that was enough. "This is hardly what I'd consider enjoyable Father." He said evenly." If you don't mind, and I am just being polite. I'm leaving." He stood. His father's strong hand landed lightly on his shoulder.

"Ah, such a cold boy. But no, you are not leaving, not before I give you your present my boy." His smile was wicked, and a bit drunk.

With a sigh Hye brushed his black hair out of his eyes, and waited.

"I know I will regret this, but what is my present father?" He asked, as if he didn't know already. But hoping against hope that it wasn't. His father's lecherous grin squashed it like a roach, as he raised his hand to gesture around the room.

A small smirk formed on Hye's lips. "Really father all of them? You shouldn't have." He said and sat back down to wait.

His father shook his head. "No need to mock an old man, I meant for you to take your pick.... Since the last gift I gave you didn't seem to meet your standards." He said, Hye perceived a slight shiver of disgust cross his father's eyes over the memory of what he'd done to his last 'present'.

Hye smiled warmly at the memory of the girl's screams for mercy, before going silent eternally. "She was weak, and she whined a great deal. You know how I feel about that." Hye turned his eyes to the people around him, nothing interesting.

"You consider the Gods to be weak Hye." His father mumbled beside him.

Hye ignored him as he continued to stare down the people before him. The sooner he chose the sooner he could leave. "What is true, is true." He answered still looking at the dancers half –heartedly. A large breasted redhead, a slim blond boy...both carefully avoiding his eyes

With a bored sigh he noted a black haired, dark eyed, young woman dancing a bit away from the group. Giving her the once over he decided she'd do...and might actually live longer than a fortnight.

He raised his hand to point towards her when someone bumped into him, yelped and sent the contents of his cup spilling all over his pristine white robes. Hye looked down at the growing purple stain and growled. He'd backhanded the person before his mind had time to give input—it would have agreed with the action of course. The apology it was giving was of no concern.

Hye looked down at the sprawled form on the floor before him, small he thought. He let his eyes wander up the person's body, pausing at the exposed thighs before continuing on toward their hunched shoulders, and scowling mouth. _Scowling_ that was interesting. He'd return to that.

Hye looked at the long brown braid that lay sprawled on the marble floor winding away from the trembling figure like a snake. Reaching down he grabbed the braid and dragged the person to their feet. A boy—a very pretty boy. He thought bringing the boy's face closer to his; he gave him a rough shake, and came face to face with the most beautiful (angry) violet eyes he'd ever seen. The first violet eyes he'd ever seen to be honest. The flash of something…there and gone set them shining like well cut gems in the candlelight. Interesting.

A wicked smile curved his lips as he turned back to his father. "This one will do nicely." He said evenly. His father just nodded and turned to the owner of the establishment, who was at that moment waddling forward.

"I am sorry sir but he is not for sale. You see he-"

"I want him." Hye said evenly curling his hand tightly around the braid. Enjoying the boy's hiss of pain, and to a lesser extend the low voiced curse.

"But sir. He is my ward...my sister's only child she begged me with her last breath to—"The man explained hastily as he edged closer to Hye and his captive. "If you want any other here, you are welcome to them...I'll even give you half price but he is- erk" the man stopped mid-sentence when the knife met his throat.

"Uncle-"

"Quiet slaves don't speak." Hye hissed in his ear.

The boy glared but fell silent, after a mumbled 'not_ a slave'_.

"How much?" Hye asked coolly, enjoying the man's fear, as he pulled the boy closer to him. He looked like he was about to protest again, so Hye pressed the knife harder against his neck drawing a trickle of blood.

"Certainly you understand this conduct-"

"How much."

"He is not for sale! Please leave sir, I think you have had to much to drink you are welcome when you have regained more of your senses-"

Hye leered. "_Tilos_. How is Alexandria? Is she still not for sale?"

The man blanched just as Hye was certain he would, jewels was his father's game. Politics, secrets and sins were his.

Tilos did not look at the boy again.

"Twenty thousand drachma and not one less." He finally said.

Hye arched a brow, and then smirked shifting his grip from the boy's hair to his arm. "He'll take care of that." Hye gestured to his father with the dagger. Then turned to the exit.

The man nodded, and made a helpless gesture towards the boy—Hye dragged him away without a second glance.

"I'm sorry Dasha." He said lowering his head. " I'll fix this…"

Hye snorted then looked at the boy again, "Dasha hm?" he smirked. "Fitting. Say goodbye to Uncle." The boy just lowered his head, and balled his hands into fists. Once outside Hye paused to listen to his father trying to explain away his son's behavior, as well as settle up the debt—a little haggling naturally. Probably pay the man extra no doubt. Hye smirked, and then looked down at his prize, who was at that moment looking back to the house with tears in his eyes.

Snorting he pulled Dasha toward his slave waiting for him a few feet away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha watched his new found home disappear in the distance; his Uncle had sold him, the bastard—no. No he had to be reasonable, he didn't have a choice…who was Alexandria? - A hard yank on his arm brought Dasha's attention firmly back on his owner.

Swallowing hard he lowered his head and followed obediently, and tried to sort out his new lot in life. This could be worse this was Athens, slaves were not allowed to be beaten here or killed this wouldn't be to bad.

Dasha stole another glance at the hard line of his new master's shoulders, but this was Hye. What had they called him--the slaves his uncle kept, they spoke of the ones he had killed in hushed almost breathless tones. _Hye the dreaded? Dreaded Hye? Hye the dreadful. Monster. Beast._ The list went on and on, _Agathe _had warned him stay hidden, but he didn't listen.

He never did it was something that had frustrated his parents to no end. His mother said his curiosity would be the end of him. Hye stopped walking abruptly—Dasha did not and ran directly into the tightly muscled wall Hye called a body.

Dasha swallowed, truly realizing for the first time he just might be in some trouble here. Dasha had unfortunately inherited his mother's bird like bone structure and size, a source of much teasing fights. He'd learned to hold his own, if not win then at least be able to make sure the person remembered he was there. Currently standing against the muscled back of his owner Agathe's whispered words as she brushed his hair that evening came to mind, drowning the scent of musk he currently was up close and personal with.

_He's bored, he buys, he plays, he destroys_.

"Fool." Hye growled over his shoulder.

Dasha hid a glare beneath a sweep of lashes, it would not do to upset his new master so soon, he still had an escape to make after all.

He lifted his eyes once again slightly surprised to see Hye's eyes still on him. He flinched he couldn't help himself, they were so…not cold they were full of emotion, anger, arrogance…anticipation…a dark delight. Dasha lowered his eyes this could not be good for him….not good…not good! A hand grabbed his chin and lifted his head back to meet those disturbing eyes again.

"No manners. Why am I not surprised?" Hye's voice was oddly cool in comparison. "Well we'll just have to teach you some won't we?"

Dasha would not cringe away—he would not—he did.

Hye chuckled deep in his throat. "Not stupid. I like that."

It was about this point that Dasha started praying, he prayed to Zeus for protection, Athena for wisdom…and almost like a whisper in his ear the prayer his mother said over him as a child, when they were travelling through dangerous areas places his father's name meant much less than the items he carted. _Nyx hide you…Nyx hide me…Nyx hide me… give me just one opportunity and I swear I will take it. _

It wasn't long before they were passing through the arches of what he presumed was his new master's home. As soon as the door opened several people rushed out to meet them. All nervous…would he become them? No. He was just waiting for an opportunity…

"Sir." One of the females stepped forward. "You have a guest." She said. Hye sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Then find them a room for the evening, I do not wish to be disturbed." He said dragging Dasha inside the house, the servants followed immediately.

"But Master he-"

"It's quite alright Drucilla." A deep male voice called from the hallway. Hye paused at the voice and looked back with a smile, as a brown haired young man wearing an off-white chiton much like his own in simple solider fashion it stopped mid-thigh his himation thrown sloppily over his right arm. A broad grin broke out on Hye's face at the sight of his friend.

"Theron." He said. "What brings you to Athens?" Hye released Dasha's arm for the first time that evening. Dasha took advantage of this situation to reintroduce his blood to his fingers. He was not sure what God to thank so he whispered his thanks to all, he'd bring offerings as soon as he could.

"I just thought it was time to visit an old friend. I haven't seen you since you left the gymnasia." Theron said pulling his friend close and laying a kiss on his cheek. Dark eyes flicked over Dasha in passing interest.

"I had better things to do with my time." Hye replied.

Theron just shook his head. "Same old arrogant Hye. Regardless I missed you." He sighed. Turning his back to Dasha and leading Hye further into the light.

Dasha smiled, _opportunity_. Quiet as a cat he stepped back towards the door, past the large male slave at his back gaping at his master with a genuinely friendly smile on his face…and out to the street_. Nyx hide me…._

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha moved swiftly through the now empty marketplace, his head lowered doing his best to not draw attention to himself...he swore he would not waste the opportunity if it was given. He wasn't prepared for it to be given so quickly. Grateful but unprepared. He chalked it up to his mother's almost fanatical devotion to the gods…he'd figure it out later, but for now. Now he needed to keep moving before someone realized what had happened…worse...if he got caught.

Dasha shuddered he knew well the penalty for escaped slaves...he had to get away. But first—he needed things.

Finally reaching his uncle's home he slunk around to the back, quickly skittering over the wall and through the courtyard he made it to his room narrowly missing a crying Agathe. He wanted to comfort her tell her he was alright but…too dangerous and his time was too short.

Instead he gathered his belongings and left the same way he'd come. Apparently the Gods were on his side, as he wasn't seen this second time either.

Quickly offering up a prayer of thanks, Dasha scurried over the wall a second time his movements slowed slightly by his satchel. Landing lightly on the grass he looked around him seeing no one he dashed off into the night completely unaware of the roars of anger coming from a house a few miles away. His only concern was getting out of Athens and quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Hye glared at each of his servants in turn. Theron standing just behind him looking grim.

"You are _all_ telling me that he is nowhere in the house?" Hye said the words forced between clenched teeth like poisoned darts. "More importantly that _none_ of you saw him leave?" The servants before him twitched in anticipation of a blow. Oh it would come it would come to every single last one of the sorry creatures. He'd lay them open to the bone-he'd-

Swallowing hard Drucilla stepped forward to face his wrath, always Drucilla. "We-"

Hye held up his hand for silence heading toward the door. "Have a horse readied immediately." He snapped.

Theron's voice was calm as a water garden, "Hye. Since this is _partially_ my fault—and you are in no position to beat me—allow me to come with you—to help." He offered a wry smile touching his lips.

Hye nodded and stomped out the door once again, then glowered down the empty streets.

"He couldn't have gotten far in so short an amount of time." Theron offered.

Hye frowned as a stable hand brought his favorite horse to him. "Assuming he had _little to no_ money he couldn't have even left the city yet." Theron offered soothingly.

"He couldn't have had money on him; I took him from Tilos—he wouldn't be foolish enough to run back to-!" Leaving the horse Hye headed off toward the slaver's den. A deep frown etched in his brow.

Someone would die for Dasha's escape, and he would pay for doing so, oh would he pay. He'd make him watch, yes that would be a good place to start.

He could already see those large violet eyes looking up at him, pleading with him for mercy. That soft voice swearing obedience. A near evil gleam came to Hye's eyes; it was almost a wonder why people didn't dash out of his way.

Once he arrived at Tilo's he'd shoved the slave scurrying to open the door for him out of the way. "Slaver!" the man in question looked up from the floor, where he had a skin of wine clutched to his chest.

Hye sneered at him, then kicked the container out of his hand, and grabbed the man by the front of his tunic. "Where is he?" he hissed, the man just looked at him stupidly, his eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Piss drunk.

"Ah! There you are my boy. Don't tell me you've killed off another one already! I haven't even paid for him yet! Damned expensive this one you'd better keep him awhile! I say--" his father's slurred voice rose and fell like a small vessel on the ocean. Hye looked up sharply and frowned at his father, where he lay on a pile of pillows surrounded by half dressed women.

"No father he _escaped_." Hye bit out tightening his hold on the man's tunic.

His father's eyes widened slightly at that. "Escaped you say? A smart one he is then, good for him." He grumbled. "Does that mean I don't have to pay now? This day is turning out better and better!"

With a snort Hye turned back to his captive. "Well? Are you going to tell me where he is hiding are will I have to break something?" he asked the wicked gleam returning to his eyes.

The slaver swallowed and looked at him slightly confused. Gripping his wrist tightly Hye grabbed the man's pinky and pressed it backwards till he heard a satisfying crack. So intent on what he was doing he missed both his father' and Theron's winces of pain. "Well?"

"I-I don't know! You took him-- I haven't seen him.....and if I had I wouldn't-OWW please!"

Hye's eyes never waivered from his face. "Tell me, where he is. Believe me when I say I can do this far longer than you can take it." He said evenly.

"Aie! Boy he does not know! He has been here all evening not once leaving my sight to busy begging me to talk you into letting Dasha go. He offered to pay three times as much as I would have paid to get him for you. Plus he'd give you one of these lovelies free eh? I thou-"

"I don't want one of those '_lovelies_' father. I want my slave back and I want him now. And if '_he_' doesn't tell me where to find him. I am going to_ destroy him on every level I can manage._" He hissed again, missing the sick look that passed over Theron's face.

"Hye really don't you think you are over reacting?"

Hye never took his eyes from the slaver. He reached down and took his dagger from it's sheath on his hip knelt cupping the back of Tilos's head and pressed the tip against his ample stomach not aiming to kill yet…not quickly at least. He leaned closer to his ear to whisper.

"He is_ mine_ now, I paid for him and you know what I'm going to do to him. You know because you sell new ones to me _every_ year, even though you _know_. The jingle of my father's purse is far to tempting isn't it? But now, now you are frightened because it's so close to home with your precious nephew. Your only isn't that what you said? Now I just know you're hiding him..." He said pressing the dagger firmer against his stomach.

The man now sobered swallowed hard and looked into Hye's hard blue eyes. Surprisingly a smile touched his lips.

"I don't know where he is...thank the gods." Those were the last words the slaver ever said. Dasha would never know, nor would he know that he died with a smile.

Hye kicked him in the face and stormed away, leaving his father and several terrified slaves behind him.

"A monster." He muttered into his wine.

Theron stopped to look at the man and nodded his agreement before following Hye. A monster, but his still his friend. Yet he found himself praying for Dasha to never be found. Shaking his head Theron's mind turned to his love waiting for him in Corinth.

His Quella…ah Quella images the bright blond young woman assaulted him each step he took behind Hye. Disapproving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha was cold, Dasha was hungry, and worst of all Dasha was scared. Clutching his satchel to his chest Dasha looked around the crowded street fearfully. He had bought passage to Asia(1) last night only to be informed that the ship wouldn't be leaving till that night. Who set sail at dark it was stupid! Stupid, and inconvenient. He had thought to stay onboard to keep from being seen, but one look at the burly leering men stopped that idea right there.

Frowning he made his way to an alley to hide till it was time to go, another bad idea but options were few. Too many people knew his uncle, and his father. Swallowing hard he looked fearfully around the milling crowd, doing his best to blend with the shadows. Again offering up a prayer of thanks for his continued freedom. Dasha pressed against the stone wall and slid till one eye peeked beyond it.

Maybe he could move a little closer to the ship. Perhaps board before full light—but maybe Hye would search the ships? Maybe moving about until it was closer to time --Dasha tensed as a warm hand landed on his shoulder restraining him.

Shit. Shitshitshit. Squeezing his eyes shut Dasha waited for the first blow to come..He'd seen his Uncle and what he did to slaves that dared to runaway. It took him a moment to realize that the blow wasn't coming. Cautiously he cracked an eye open and peeked, violet eyes met dark green and blinked.

"Going somewhere?" Dasha swallowed hard and shook his head, taking in the young man before him. He had hair so black it gleamed blue, pulled into a painful looking knot on the back of his neck, cat shaped eyes peered at him from a deeply tanned face, lowering his eyes a bit he took in the rest of the young man's clothing as strange as his hair....not from here.

"Who-"

"Forgive me I saw you buy passage on the ship, but you left rather quickly I just wanted to return this to you..." he said draping a black thick piece of material over his shoulders. Frowning Dasha looked at it.

"This isn't mine." He said slightly puzzled. The man smirked, and tucked it in his hand.

"It fell out of your bag when you turned and left..." he said evenly then turned back the way he came." I'll see you on the ship. Enjoy the city a little more before we depart."

Nodding again Dasha watched the man walk away from him. Shaking his head he turned to go the way he had intended but stopped and slammed his body back against the wall when he saw his new master come out of the alleyway. Pulling the material tight around him he clutched his bag tightly. Why if it hadn't been for that-- Dasha looked sharply in the direction the man had disappeared. With a cautious glance backward he went after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theron looked after his friend's ridged back; this was very much not like Hye to get this worked up over a slave. Hye didn't get this worked up over—anything—not even his mother's near murder.

When Theron had asked him about the slave, Hye just said his father had paid a great deal of money for him. Which didn't make any sense either because, Hye usually didn't give a damn how much his father paid for anything. He usually went out of his way to irritate him by buying overly expensive items and then destroying them as soon as he got them...That included his toys.

Shivering Theron remembered what he'd witnessed Hye do to one of his many toys over two years ago; that boy that poor boy...

Shuddering Theron closed his eyes and tried to block the image of the bloodied boy lying on the stone floor naked and shivering. While Hye asking him to pour him some wine, all the while absently wiping the blood from his--snapping his eyes open he moved to catch up to his friend.

As much as he loved Hye, and as close to him as he was, there were some things even he couldn't accept about his friend. He'd be damned if he was responsible for another person entering Hye's hands. He didn't know how but he knew he just knew there was something different about this one.

He just knew that if Hye found the boy--suppressing another shiver Theron began walking beside his friend, carefully masking the disgust he felt with an arrogant smirk. "Really Hye why so much trouble for a slave, he can't be that pretty." He said haughtily.

Hye gave him a look that froze the blood in his veins. "He's mine." Was all he said before he resumed his search walking ahead of Theron again. Willing the sudden knot in his stomach away Theron followed him, praying all the while that luck be with the boy and his escape. _'He's mine.'_ Echoed in Theron's head as he watched Hye.

Those words kept playing over and over...Till finally it hit him, and he had to stop walking. Hye...surely Aphrodite did not hate Dasha enough to allow Hye to be in love with the boy.

Shuddering again Theron began moving more determined than ever to stop Hye from finding him. If there was one thing he knew about his friend, he shunned all things idle and in his mind love was not a necessity, but if he did love this boy. He'd deny it to the end, and he'd punish the boy for it. Again the image of the broken young man on the floor flashed before his eyes. Gods Hye could be cruel, Hye was cruel but this was worse, far worse than anything else.

He hadn't felt anything for that boy, and he'd beaten him bloody and took him for doing nothing more than looking away from him when he was speaking. Theron didn't even want to imagine what he'd do to the boy named Dasha for even less--since his emotions came into play. Falling back a bit more he began to murmur a prayer to anyone else that would listen _hide the boy_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha saw the young man as soon as he rounded the corner, he was standing at the end of the narrow street his ankles crossed one over the other as if waiting for someone. Dasha started towards him, and the foreigner looked up and smiled. Uncrossing his feet he disappeared around the corner, Dasha followed a moment later. Actually starting to enjoy the game despite the circumstances. He'd spot the man, the man would spot him and then sprint off to the next place.

Then Dasha would follow him at a slower pace. They had been playing this game for a few hours now and Dasha almost forgot to look around for his master. Almost.

Dasha dashed around the last corner his playmate disappeared, and came to an abrupt halt when he ran smack into him. Rubbing his forehead Dasha frowned slightly then broke into a broad grin. When he noticed they were right in front of the ship. Pulling the black cloak around him tighter Dasha started toward the plank, the mysterious young man behind him.

He walked quickly on board, he never noticed dark eyes watching him from the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theron looked up toward the docks where he and Hye were looking for Dasha, just in time to see a swirl of black and a long braid disappear onto a ship, followed closely by a darker haired young man who was looking around smugly.

"Shing. You bastard." Theron found himself for the first time that day almost genuinely smiling. He didn't allow himself that luxury until the ship began to move. He'd have to go to Zeus's temple and give an offering for this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha huddled against the far wall of the dingy little room that he shared with four of the crew.

Galas, Valisis, Ronan, and Ducas, all nice guys but they stunk to Mount Olympus. Wrinkling his nose he cringed when one of the men let out a snore loud enough to rattle his teeth. Shivering Dasha wondered what he'd gotten himself into. Whatever it was he decided had to be better than what would have happened to him if he had stayed.

Willing that thought away he focused on the positive, it wasn't like he was going somewhere he'd never been. His father had been a merchant dragging his mother and him wherever he went. He could speak the language and he was more than certain he could find work....

Somewhere. Maybe one of the men that his father had traded with. If all else failed he knew how to live in the wild.... fun.

It would probably be safer there. He thought, huddling tighter into the cloak as a pair of cold dark blue eyes swam before his vision. Along with images of what could have happened. Another ear-splitting snore broke him from his morbid thoughts. Climbing to his feet careful not to step on anyone Dasha headed for the door. Cracking it open slightly he slipped out into the night. Walking across the deck on silent feet....

Cat's paws is what his father used to call it. Dasha made his way to the front of the ship (2) wandering across the deck he stopped at the base of the crow's nest and looked out over the water. It was calm tonight just the barest hint of a wave, "Poseidon must be in a good mood." He said aloud looking up at the moon.

"Or he is resting like any sensible person is right now." A soft voice said.

Dasha nearly jumped out of his skin, looking around him frantically. With a chuckle the man stepped out of the shadows to stand before him. Dasha relaxed instantly upon seeing it was the man from earlier. He stood before Dasha with his arms folded across his chest. He had let his hair down since the last time he'd seen him it flowed around his shoulders and down his back like black silk. Blushing Dasha looked away.

" I couldn't sleep. My bunk-"

" Yes I know I could hear them." He said stepping closer to him, a slight frown marred his brow. "You are not a merchant, or a solider are you?" He asked looking Dasha over--well tried to at least the heavy black cloak he had given to him earlier covered him completely from neck to ankles.

Smiling slightly Dasha found himself blushing. "What gave me away?"

The young man smiled. Stepping closer to Dasha he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well one thing is your demanor. You look to soft I thought you were a woman, then there is your hands." He said taking Dasha's smaller hands in his and turning them over. " They are to soft to smooth to belong to a warrior." He said running a rough finger over the skin. " Beautiful...." He murmured still stroking the hand. Blushing bright crimson he looked away from the watchful eyes.

"What about merchant? I could still be a merchant."

The man arched a brow, "Correct. But you'd have to be a very poor one to be travelling alone."

"Dasha wanted to argue, but decided changing the subject would be a better idea. "Thank you for the cloak by the way it's-" the man held up his hand.

" No need to thank me." He said still clutching Dasha's hand.

" Then may I ask your name at least?" Dasha asked.

" Yes. Only if I can ask yours."

" What is your name?" The man led Dasha down the deck back to his room, the sound of snoring had stopped and a great deal of rustling and growling could be heard. Then the door was thrown open and Ronan's massive form blocked the doorway.

"Aye there you are Dasha! You shouldn't be wandering around on your ow-" Ronan looked at the young man beside Dasha and nodded.

"He is not alone Ronan."

Ronan nodded then backed back into the room.

"Dasha is it? Gift from God." Giving Dasha a little shove into the room he walked away.

Peeking his head out Dasha frowned after him. "Hey! I told you mine now you tell me yours!" Dasha stood in the doorway, the boy stopped and looked back.

" Shing." He said simply and walked away. Dasha was about to question him, when Ronan's meaty hands lifted him from his feet and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You should not be wandering about the ship on your own young one." He said, scrunching his face into a frown. "There are many a man that would like to get his hands on a nice little piece like you." Ronan ruffled his hair and went back to his hammock. " Now stay put till morning." Nodding Dasha curled up on his side on the bed and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard one of the men say.

" Heh. Nothing much to worry about there; no one touches what belongs to Shing."

"Yes, they'd be a damned fool."

" And a dead fool."

Dasha smiled to himself and pulled the cloak closer around him. _Why would anyone be afraid of Shing? He seemed like such a nice man._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hye paced the confines of his special room, glaring every now and then at the bleeding girl in the corner, then at Theron sitting on the couch, a clay cup of warm wine in his hand looking for all the world amused at the whole situation.

" Feel better?" he asked his voice oozing sarcasm. "If not I think there is a bit of flesh on her thigh that doesn't have a lash mark you may want to get that bit as well. Right there. See it? " He took a sip of his wine.

Hye glared at him.

Theron was the only living soul besides his toys that were allowed in the 'special room' the fact that his toys would rather not be in there that was beside the point.

" Do not start with me Theron."

Theron raised his free hand in a consoling gesture.

"I apologize don't mind me...." He said with a wistful sigh.

" Ahh Gods! Theron what's wrong with me? "He hissed swinging the lash about.

Theron put on a friendly teasing smile, "Where do you want me to start?"

" Theron I'm serious!" Clenching his teeth Hye flopped down on the couch across from his friend pouring himself another glass.

" So am I." Theron muttered.

" What was that?"

" I said so what do you think is wrong with you?" Hye frowned and poured himself a cup of wine as well.

" Him." He snorted taking a gulp.

Sitting back against the couch, Theron waited.

" Him? A bit vague don't you think?"

Snapping his eyes from his cup Hye glared at his friend blue eyes frozen solid. " You know who I'm talking about." Hye snorted.

" Oh him...." Theron faked an indifferent shrug. " He was just a slave Hye--admittedly a very pretty very expensive slave....but a slave nonetheless, not worth wasting this much time on." Theron said. Shaking his head.

Hye slammed his cup down on the table. "No. He was more than that...he wasn't even a slave be-"

"A commoner then, a poor orphaned wretch, who has never been on his own, in a few days he'll probably come crawling back once he realizes his 'uncle' is no longer capable of caring for him." Theron suppressed a shudder for what that homecoming would be like.

He ended up suppressing another when he saw the look on his friend's face, as he obviously contemplated what he'd do to the poor creature when it did return. For his sake Theron hoped he never did. He almost laughed, praying to the gods for mercy on another. Quella must really be having an effect on him...

" You're right Theron." Hye finally said, looking down into his cup swirling the red liquid about. " He'll be back."

"That's the spirit." He said hiding a look of relief behind his cup.

"But if he isn't back in a week's time--I'm going to look for him...and when I find him. I'll make certain he never leaves me again." Leaning back against the couch goblet in hand he looked up at Theron again, the gleam in his eyes made all the more eerie by the flickering candles.

Again Theron found himself praying, as Hye rose in one smooth motion, the lash that had been draped across his lap like a lazy snake slithered down his bare thigh onto the floor. Hye let the tip of the lash slide until he reached the girl who had remained huddled in the corner this whole time. "I'm ready to play some more how about you hm?"

Theron took another sip of his wine and prepared for the screaming. She was a strongly built woman she'd live long enough for Hye to become bored and discard her. She may not see it herself, but she was very lucky.

Still he winced when the first blow of many to come landed on the girl's back with a resounding * TWACK *

Soon after they came down faster as her screams got louder, mingling with Hye's nearly insane laughter.

Rubbing his temples Theron sighed, and prepared for a long night. Settling his feet over the edge of the couch he lay back on the pillows and waited for Hye to tire again. Hopefully it would be soon, they had a long trip tomorrow, a very long trip. Tossing an arm over his eyes he worked on blocking out the noise around him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha frowned leaning his forearm on the railing, the men wandering behind him doing their various jobs. For the fifth time in so many minutes he pushed his hair back from his face. Growling a curse at Ronan for taking his thong.

So what if it was so that they could secure the sails, his hair was getting in his face. And he felt like he was going to puke.

"You seem a bit angry." A familiar voice said close to his side....a bit to close, Dasha yelped and spun on the man. A huge grin broke his features when he saw who it was.

" Shing!" he said smiling, catching a mouthful of his hair, sputtering he pushed it out of the way, again only to have it come right back.

Shing laughed and pulled the hair away from his face, and held it. Smiling down at Dasha. " Having difficulty?" he asked arching a brow. Dasha blushed and nodded. Without saying anything else Shing moved behind him, and tucked the hair into a loose knot.

"Thanks. I know I should just cut it."

Shing curled a lock of Dasha's hair around his finger. " Why? Your hair is beautiful." He said gently.

Dasha blushed.

"Thank you...." Shing nodded and smiled.

"No need to thank me for speaking the truth." Not knowing what else to say Dasha looked down at the water....and promptly got sick again.

"The trick is not to watch the waves."

"Easy for you to say!" Dasha shot back immediately.

Shing just shook his head...black hair falling into his eyes. " So Dasha care to tell me why you were running away from those men?" he asked casually.

"M-Men? What men?" Dasha stumbled out, a firm hand gripped his chin.

Dasha swallowed hard when he met fierce green eyes. "It matters little to me why you were running away from Hye and Theron a colder bunch of bastards I've never known...but do not lie to me. Now if you wish not to tell me just say no. Don't lie never lie. Understand?"

Dasha nodded slowly. This seemed to please Shing.

"Now Dasha care to tell me why you were running away from those men?"

"No."

"Alright then." Shing said running his thumb over Dasha's lips. " See that wasn't so hard now was it?" he whispered leaning closer to the braided boy.

"No." Dasha answered a bit breathless. Shing leaned closer to him, and Dasha's blush deepened.

"Dasha get yer pretty little tail back in the cabin!" Dasha winced at Ronan's gruff voice.

"Yes Ronan!" he called back, giving Shing one last look before he dashed away.

Shing turned to Ronan a brow cocked. "Is that your way of saying you don't trust me?"

Ronan's frown deepened. "No that's my way of saying I don't trust you around Dasha....the boy is just to damned lovable for his own good."

Shing nodded his agreement then turned to look out over the water. Indeed he'd have to be to make the most vicious man in Greece chase after him like that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Groaning the pilots sat up, rubbing their eyes.

Heero had a pensive frown on his face, Duo sitting next to him was staring at Wufei who was staring right back. Quatre was scratching his head in confusion and Trowa was well—being Trowa.

"So what happened?" Quatre asked first.

"Dasha escaped went to Asia somewhere..." Duo answered scratching his head.

Quatre frowned looking confused. " Dasha?"

"How did he escape anyway?" Heero asked glaring at Duo.

"Well he uh-"

"He got on a ship." Trowa answered. " Theron saw him do it..."

"But did nothing?!" Heero snapped. "Hye trusted Theron with his life and Theron let the one thing he wanted more than anything else get away?!"

Trowa turned blank eyes onto Heero. " Theron knew what kind of man Hye was, you were in his mind...you were him actually. You saw the kinds of things he'd done and would do to him."

"And Theron was any better? He was as much a murdering bastard as Hye was!"

"Theron! I recognize that name!" Quatre spoke up. " Theron was Quella's-"

"Husband." Trowa finished gently.

"Yes exactly!" Quatre smiled. " And Hye was the man you would go visit....the one you said...."

"Went insane." Heero finished.

"What?" Duo asked tearing his gaze away from Wufei's.

"After Dasha disappeared." Trowa explained. " Hye began obsessing about him...."

"He couldn't think of anything--but Dasha." Heero went on, shaking his head. A haunted look in his eyes. "...his dreams were the worst. Near the end before he finally took his own life. Dasha was the only thing he saw."

"He killed himself?" Duo asked.

Trowa nodded. " A dagger to the throat." Heero shivered and turned away.

Duo looked at Wufei again.

"What happened to Shing?" Trowa asked.

Wufei looked away....a red blush staining his cheeks.

"Forget Shing--what happened to Dasha?" Heero asked. " Hye-I went insane over him-you I should at least know what happened."

"I told ya he escaped to Asia.....and lived with Shing...for the rest of his life....He was very happy."

Heero's glare intensified.

"Shing? That would be you wouldn't it Wufei?" Wufei looked Heero in the eye again.

"Yes." He answered simply. Heero curled his arm around Duo's waist pulling the surprised pilot against his chest.

This has only begun, what you've seen is merely life number one, coming your way, later this night, life number two will cause much more of a fight!" the voice broke in.

"Life two? How many are there?!" the voice didn't answer but instead said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah I know it wasn't all that great this was just to prove that little things can become big things very quickly.....You'll see what I mean.


End file.
